La sorcière des Terres Sauvages
by Aximilia
Summary: les Terres Sauvages. Lieux inconnus du reste de la Terre du Milieu. Une légende de ces terres est néanmoins connue parmi les peuples qui partagent une frontière avec ces lieux inhospitaliers. Celle de la sorcière. Rejoindra-t-elle la communauté?


Chapitre 1

Les neufs cavaliers quittèrent la tour sombre en trombe. Ils prirent le chemin le plus rapide pour sortir du Mordor. les chevaux galopaient comme si toute l'armée des enfers les poursuivaient. L'anneau de leur maître avait été retrouvé. Il était en Eriador, dans la Comté. Ils partirent donc au galop en direction des portes noires qui s'ouvrirent peu avant leur arrivée. Ils continuèrent leur route vers le nord sans interruption jusqu'au fleuve qu'ils devaient obligatoirement traverser pour pouvoir emprunter la Trouée du Rohan. Le mage Blanc, connu par les mortels sous le nom de Saroumane, ne les arrêteraient pas. Ils traversèrent Dagorlad, la plaine de la bataille, évitèrent le Marais des Morts en longeant les Terres Sauvages. Ils traversèrent le fleuve à Emyn Muil, au nord de l'Argonath.

Du moins, ils tentèrent de passer.

Les cavaliers, traversant avec leurs montures ne virent le danger que trop tard. L'agitation des flots augmenta soudainement emportant les deux derniers cavaliers. Les deux Nazgûls s'en tirèrent intact, mais n'en perdirent pas moins leurs montures les obligeant à faire demi-tour.

Un hennissement de douleur alerta les autres cavaliers. Un des chevaux restant s'écroula, un épieu de glace lui ayant transpercé le poitrail.

Sur l'autre rive, se découpait une silhouette. Celle-ci joignit ses mains devant elle, paumes contre paumes. En les écartant légèrement, les cavaliers purent voir une étrange lueur bleue argentée. Augmentant la distance entre ses mains, la lumière prit de l'expansion également. Les cavaliers, sentant le danger, firent accélérer leurs montures et foncèrent vers leur ennemi en tirant leurs épées. Elle tourna vivement ses mains vers le cours d'eau, libérant du même coup, l'attaque magique.

Au contact de l'énergie magique, la surface de l'eau se figea, créant une couche de glace qui stoppa l'avancée des cavaliers vers elle. elle commença ensuite à courir vers eux en tirant un long poignard argenté de son fourreau.

Malgré la puissance de l'attaque, les cavaliers retrouvèrent rapidement leur mobilité. Dans le sud de ce continent, à la fin du mois d'Août, la température de l'air faisait fondre la glace rapidement. L'attaquant, voyant que ses ennemis commençaient à se déprendre de son piège, accéléra, révélant une partie de son identité. Sa cape volant au vent, sa capuche tombée sur ses épaules, une lourde natte noire pendant dans son dos, elle courut en direction du dernier cavalier, une lame au poing. D'un geste exécuté avec célérité, la jeune femme trancha la gorge du cheval et s'éloigna prestement d'un bond, évitant l'attaque du cavalier qui gronda de fureur. Elle poursuivit sa course sur la fine couche de glace fragilisée en direction de la rive est, là où l'attendait les nazgûls privés de montures. L'animal, mortellement blessé par son attaque, fut abandonné par son cavalier qui rejoignit les trois autres coincés sur la rive est.

Arrivée aux abords de la rive est, la jeune femme sauta, mains en avant, et disparue dans la végétation. Les spectres tentèrent de poursuivre la femme elfe, mais ils perdirent sa trace aux limites des Terres Brunes.

Les cinq cavaliers restant poursuivirent leur route vers la Trouée du Rohan et empruntèrent le Gué de l'Isen quelques temps plus tard.

Les quatre qui avaient poursuivit l'elfe firent demi-tour et rentrèrent au Mordor pour y avoir de nouveaux chevaux. Ils étaient sur le point de rattraper le reste de leur groupe quand ils croisèrent la route d'un _Istari_ monté sur un cheval blanc. Le mage les attaqua et les éloigna de leur but premier, laissant ainsi une chance au jeune hobbit portant l'anneau de se rendre à Foncombe sans avoir les neuf serviteurs de Sauron à sa poursuite.

* * *

La jeune femme savait que les esclaves de l'anneau avaient cessé de la poursuivre. Elle avait quand même de quoi être fière d'elle. Réussir à détourner quatre des neuf serviteurs de Sauron et rester en vie est un exploit que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir accompli.

Elle poursuivit son voyage vers le nord en suivant le cours du Fleuve pendant plusieurs jours. Elle croisa de temps à autres divers animaux vivant aux creux des Méandres du grand fleuve. Certains d'entre eux finirent rapidement sur une broche au dessus d'un feu. Après plus d'une semaine et demi, la jeune femme vit enfin son objectif. Elle s'élança dans le fleuve qu'elle traversa rapidement à la nage. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle s'enfonça dans les bois en direction du cœur de la forêt.

* * *

Haldir, Capitaine des gardes de la Lorien, faisait sa ronde. Il était accompagné de quelque uns de ses hommes. Le nombre d'ennemi qui pénétrait dans leur forêt grandissant de jours en jours, la fréquence des rondes augmentait aussi. Selon la Dame, l'agitation augmentait à cause de faits inquiétants. Le Mordor s'est réveillé. Sauron rassemble ses troupes et continue son inlassable recherche. Les cavaliers noirs auraient quittés Barad-Dûr il y a deux semaines maintenant. Quatre d'entre eux auraient été retardés bien que la cause de ce retard soit inconnue.

Un bruissement de feuille à sa gauche capta son attention. Il pivota dans la direction du bruit pour tomber face à un animal. Cet animal, absent dans la région se retrouve plus souvent à l'est de la Forêt Noire et au sud des Monts du Fer, dans le Rhûn. Cet endroit était surtout connu sous le nom des Terres Sauvages. L'animal se déplaçait à quatre pattes et possédait une longue queue. Il était recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure fauve. Il possédait des griffes rétractables aux quatre pattes et sa gueule était pourvue de longues dents et sa puissante mâchoire pouvait briser la nuque d'un homme.

Haldir avait appris l'existence de cet animal à cause d'une rencontre survenue il y a près de deux cents ans. Il regarda l'animal de ses yeux d'argent puis murmura un mot :

-Sonya…


End file.
